


The Pleasure is all Mine

by Krayolacolor



Series: Creepypasta x Readers [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Relationship, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, This One Is Dark, it's not a romance, nothing explicit will happen, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: "There's been another four reported victims of the Rose County Rapist, with no more leads as to who the culprit is. Investigation is still-"You shut off the TV and pick up Your bag, You were meeting with a few friends tonight, and You don't want to be thinking about things like that all night...You met him on accident, tall, handsome, mysterious, dangerous. Everything about it drew you in and you had no idea what was behind that smile.
Relationships: Sexual Offenderman/Reader
Series: Creepypasta x Readers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. How you Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I actually completely rewrote this story not too long ago because I hated the set up and wanted it to be more intense, so, that's why this is now a very dark story... whoops.
> 
> Key:  
> (y/n) = your name, (f/c) = favorite color, (y/f) = your friend, (f/ch) = favorite character

It is late, and you are happily buzzed as you step out of the cab waving to your friends and promising the next weekend will have a new club and great times. Your (f/c) sequin dress sparkles in the streetlamps as you start towards the end of the block where your apartment building is.

In the glow of another streetlight stood a man, he is standing several lights away, right in front of your apartment building…

Immediately you feel afraid, exposed, knowing you have to walk passed this man, alone, at night, wearing what you are. If something happened, the press would be against you for sure. Drinking, short dress, alone, at night. Oh boy, you grip your keys between your knuckles and walk as confidently as you can, if you show fear you could be an easy target.

You take out your phone, and are about to call your friend, but as you get to the next light your signal goes dead. That's weird, your phone should be fine here, but you swallow hard and instead, pretend to be on the phone, talking to (y/f), you start pretending to make plans for tomorrow, if you are expected by someone else soon you hope you'll be less of a target.

As you get closer, your anxiety raises, the laugh you produce at some "joke" the friend you aren't talking to said is forced and fake.

The man is smoking idly, seeming unconcerned and unaware of you as you walk closer and closer to the building. He has on a long coat and a hat with the rim pulled low over his eyes, he looks perfectly at home standing in the light, his face shadowed and a cloud of smoke hovering around him. It's possible he lives in the building, smoking isn't allowed inside so he might be standing out here because he needed to smoke before going back in.

You don't look at him as you walk up the stairs, still "talking" to your friend as you fumble with your key to the main door.

"Excuse me?"

You barely keep yourself from screaming out loud as the man addresses you. "Yes?" You say as evenly as possible, trying not to look as if you are threatened as you turn to face the man.

He holds out a little (f/ch) key chain, it was an old trinket you had kept since you got your first set of keys, and you look at your keys, then your purse to find it had come off the zipper you clipped it to earlier that night. "You dropped this." He says, his voice is quiet and smooth, he is standing two arms lengths away, his and yours, only close enough to let you grab the key chain from him, as if he didn't want to scare you.

You reach over and carefully take it from him, eyeing him closely, "Thank you…"

The man shrugs, "No problem. Have a goodnight." He tips his hat and returned to his spot under the streetlamp.

"Goodnight…" you say as you go inside, relieved that nothing bad happened to you. You lock your door twice that night anyway.

The next morning the news says they found the body of a man in a ditch, torn to shreds, _Looks like that animal is back in town,_ you think. A smaller headline covers the growing line of rapes happening in the city, advising women to stay in groups and be home before dark


	2. Are We Friends Yet?

It isn't long before you encounter the man who returned your beloved keychain to you again. It seems like he's moved into the building, down the hall from you. You find him struggling with the lock on his door one morning while on your way to the stairwell, "Do you need help?" You ask, wanting to return the small favor.

The man startles, looking over at you, "Oh, yes, I can't seem to get the key right." He moves to the side, leaving the key in the door for you.

"The locks are older, you should push up on the door while you turn the key, always works for me." You explain as you demonstrate unlocking the door for him.

"Thank you, good thing you were here or I'd be stuck in the hall all morning." He laughs.

"No problem." You smile and continue with your day.

~~~

A few days later the man finds you struggling with groceries and helps you carry them to your apartment. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do this." You say again as you unlock the door.

"Don't worry about it, you helped me out, so we're even now." He chuckles.

"Thanks, I'm (Y/n) by the way, I don't think I introduced myself."

"I'm Sonnet."

"Sonnet? Like a love poem?" You ask as he sets the bags down in your kitchen.

"Yeah, like a love poem."

"That's really cool, never heard of a name like that." You smile and the man, Sonnet, leaves with a thank you and a wave.

The news that night covered another murder by the suspected serial rapist in the city. You lock your windows and your door, twice, and call your parents and friends to tell them you're safe before going to bed that night.

~~~

"Haven't you seen the news lately?" You ask Sonnet while you were both in the lobby having gone to get coffee, you invited the other along to feel safer and he asked why.

"Can't say I have, I've been busy lately."

"Well it's been going on for months, some crazy serial rapist is going around the city killing people, like, that's terrifying. And it happens literally all the time, they found another body that was killed during the day, not just at night, this guy is really scary. I wouldn't be caught dead out alone."

Sonnet hums, "Well, if you need an escort I don't mind. You can ask me anytime."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

"No problem, (Y/n)."

~~~

Sonnet starts to accompany you a lot, he walks you to your car, and meets you after work, makes sure you and your friends are okay when you go out, he's all around a great guy. You don't really question him about his life, or his reasons for helping you out so much. You don't ask about his job or his family, though he does mention having several siblings anyway. It doesn't seem weird for you to trust him so much without knowing anything about him, he just feels safe.

When the number of victims reported climbs higher than you can bear, you ask Sonnet to stay over at night, because being alone scares you. He agrees, and you make him a bed on the couch. You feel safer with him there at night. Knowing that you aren't going to be raped and killed while Sonnet is sleeping on the couch.


	3. I Think I'm F-Falling For You

You wake up in the morning to the smell of coffee and a note in messy handwriting taped to your coffee pot.

_Sorry about leaving before you got up, but I had an emergency call in at work, and had to run, I made coffee to make up for it. S ♡_

You look at the note, signed with an S and a little heart. It's cute. The coffee is good and you have a cup before getting ready for work. It feels weird walking to your car without him, but you shrug it off and head to work.

When you return Sonnet is happily waiting for you where he always is and you talk about your day at work while walking up to your apartment. You make dinner together and watch a movie as you eat, it feels kind of like a date.

Coffee is waiting in the pot the next morning along with a note signed with an S and a heart.

The reports made about the rapist slowly decline and so does your fear of being alone, but still Sonnet stays at your place. Coffee is made every morning and dinner is made every night and on the weekends he joins you and your friends at the clubs you frequent.

It's been several weeks when you wake up to find something else waiting with your coffee. A rose. It's very nice, and it's your favorite color. You pick it up and put it in a vase, setting it on the table.

A feeling of unease settles into your skin after you pick it up, but you try to ignore it, because it was a sweet gesture by a sweet guy that you were really into now, you trusted him, and that felt good.

When you get to your car, you unlock the door, and start to open it only for it to be slammed shut. Before you can scream a big hand covers your mouth, your head is bashed into car door and before you black out you catch a glimpse of shark teeth grinning down at you.

~~~

You wake up in your bed with a headache. You can't remember what happened and you feel like you have the worst hangover on earth. "(Y/n)?" You hear from the doorway, looking up you see Sonnet standing there with a glass of water. "You okay?"

You groan, "I think I'm hungover…"

The man chuckles walking into the room, "No, you fell in the garage, I told you I was going to grab milk, since you were out, and when I got back I found you totally out cold. You must have hit your head really hard. Do you need me to take you to a doctor? You might have a concussion." He says, offering the water to you.

You blink at him, that sounded reasonable, but feels wrong. Something feels wrong about you, and you don't know what, you feel sick, and bad, and gross. You take the water. "I uh, think I'll be okay, I should call my boss… Thanks though, for you know, helping me out."

"Don't worry about it." He smiles and blushed suddenly, "This might be a bad time, but did you like the rose? Was it too much?" He asks.

You blush softly in return, you almost forgot about that too, "Yes, of course, it was my favorite color, how did you know?" You ask sipping on the water as you grab your phone from your bag.

"It's the color of your favorite dress, so I had a hunch."

You call your boss, explaining your bad fall, and that you'll be heading to the doctor to see if you have a concussion and will update them about coming into work, or working from home. And despite the bad feeling in your gut you feel safe knowing you have someone like Sonnet to watch your back. It was really sweet of him to carry you back to the apartment and put you in bed. He really is a great guy...


	4. CrushCrushCrush

You hum softly, dancing around the kitchen, Sonnet dancing around you as you worked on dinner. It has been a while since Sonnet gave you a rose, but you are expecting one soon. He's so sweet to give them to you, you don't know how he finds them, they're so pretty, and they are always the color on your mind, it's like magic. You always excuse the "accidents" that happen after he gives you a rose, you haven't hit your head again or anything like that, but things do happen…

Just the other week Sonnet claimed you passed out from drinking, you never drink that much, but you believed Sonnet anyway, he wouldn't lie to you.

You hum as you set the table for the two of you, the man wraps his arms around you as you lean over. "Darling, I think there is something important happening tonight." He says, next to your ear, making you shiver.

"And what might that be?" You ask him.

"It's going to be quiet, just us, we could do something."

You laugh softly, turning around in his hold and looking up at him, "And what did you have in mind?" You bat your eyelashes up at him getting a wolfish grin in return. Your heart catches in your throat as his teeth look like daggers for just a moment before he procures a rose from his coat.

The rose is (f/c) like always and you smile brightly, he's never given one to you face to face. "Something romantic." He purrs.

You smile, taking the rose from his hands, you place it in the vase you always put them in and look back at him, "I'll think about it, alright?"

It's true that Sonnet does romance you through dinner, purring poetry for you. You can't help but feel strange through dinner, after touching the rose, you do your best to push it away because there isn't anything wrong with Sonnet giving you a rose, it's cute and sweet, and he's expressing his feelings for you in his own way which adds to his charm, and your growing attraction to him.

As the evening wanes you settle onto the couch with Sonnet, flipping through channels for something to watch, you flip past the news catching a glimpse of, "Another woman reports having been victim to the Rose County Rapist, she and thirty others have been---" The tv cuts off, static filling the screen. You jump and Sonnet wraps an arm around you.  
"It's fine, a fat bird probably landed on the line, I'm sure it will come back in a second. Besides, you don't want to hear about that crap anyway, nasty shit going on out there, (Y/n)." Sonnet soothes you.

You lean into him, "You're right, it's getting late anyway, I should head to bed."

The man rubs gentle circles on your hips, "Could I join you?" He asks.

You blush darkly, but smile, "Sure, but no funny stuff, mister." You joke.

Sonnet laughs, "Of course."

~~~

That night you have a terrible dream, about a monster with shark teeth grinning at you as you scream and cry and try to keep it off of you, but you can't. It happens again and again. Again. Those sharp teeth glinting in the dark, being held down and unable to escape.

You jerk awake in the middle of the night, your alarm clock blinking at you: 3:00AM. You frantically wipe tears from your face.

Beside you, Sonnet stirs from sleep, "Are you okay, (Y/n)?" He asks, sitting up beside you.

You sniffle, "I had a bad dream, I'm okay…"

"I told you, that news was no good, you're shaking, come here." He pulls you into his arms, soothing you.

You sigh, and relax against him, "It wasn't that, it was a monster, a monster with sharp teeth…"

"Sounds scary." Sonnet says as he pets your hair back.

You nod, but soon you drift back to sleep in his hold, sleeping soundly in the arms of a man you trusted not to hurt you.

In the morning you wake up with strong protective arms wrapped around you, holding you close to the warm body sharing your bed. You smile as your head is rested softly against his chest, you felt happy here, safe, no one could hurt you. And you know Sonnet would never hurt you, he's such a nice guy.


	5. Heart to Heart

"Hey Sonnet," you start, standing at the sink rinsing off the dishes as the man behind you put away dinner, "Can I talk to you about something?"

The aforementioned man looked up from the fridge, "Sure thing, whats on your mind, (Y/n)?" 

You look over at him, Sonnet had basically moved into your apartment, he rarely went to his own anymore, he had a drawer full of clothes in your dresser, he slept in your bed, and made coffee every morning. "Are we dating?"

Sonnet cocked his hip as he shut the door to the fridge, "What do you mean?"

Your face darkened with a blush as you looked down at your soapy hands, "I mean, you practically live with me, and we cook dinner together every night, you come dancing with my friends and I, and you bring your clothes here, and you sleep in my bed… You write me heartfelt notes to read with my coffee in the morning… Isn't that.. what dating is like?" You ask.

Sonnet is quiet for a few moments, and you feel a pit grow in your stomach. "You know, I didn't think of it like that."

"So…"

"Do you want to date?" He asked, putting his arms around you. It felt safe there, being held by him.

Leaning back into him, "Maybe I do." You say softly, looking up at him. He smirks, flashing white teeth at you and something cold rushes through you, where they that sharp during dinner?

Suddenly Sonnet pulls away from you, and a brightly colored rose takes his place in your view. "We should make it official then, you and I, maybe try and go steady." He purred.

You laugh at his choice of words, "I've never heard anyone say that in my life," you say as you take the rose from him. You lean up and kiss his cheek, "but it's very sweet of you." 

Sonnet catches your chin as you go to move away from him, and leans into your space, "Hey now, sweetheart, I think I should get a real kiss," he purred.

Nerves welled up in your stomach and you wanted to pull away from him, but his grip on your chin was firm and something about the way he looked at you left you rooted to the spot. "I," you try to talk but your throat feels too tight to get the words out, trapped in this staring contest between the counter and a warm body caging you in. For the first time you feel like you might be in danger, and you grip the rose in your hand harder.

The moment lasted no more than a few seconds before Sonnet laughed and moved away from you, "What's wrong? You could have just said no instead of staring at me like a deer in the headlights."

When Sonnet is no longer blocking your exit from the situation you feel like you made a big deal over nothing. See, he wasn't going to hurt you. You weren't in any danger, you should know that. You feel silly, and you blush, "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, why don't we go see what's on TV? We can rent something if you want," Sonnet starts to turn away from you towards the living room, but for a moment you panic, even though you aren't sure why. You reach out and grab his hand, pulling him back over and stand on your tippy toes to kiss him on the mouth. It only lasts a second and once it happens you aren't sure why you did it in the first place. Sonnet smiles, "And here I thought you didn't want to kiss me?"

"I never said that." Why did you say that?

Sonnet chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of your head, and that wasn't so bad, "Come on, let's go check the pay per view movies," he purrs down at you, moving on like nothing happened.

You blink at him, following him into the living room and settling on the couch under his arm. This isn't so bad. It's actually kind of nice, and Sonnet was so sweet to comfort you and respect your boundaries like he did, the kiss was a heat of the moment kind of thing, it just happened. You aren't sure if you'd like it to happen again or not, but you were sure Sonnet would respect your boundaries if you didn't. He's just such a great guy… Wasn't he?


End file.
